


A Dark And Haunted World

by kalachelone



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AND SWEET, Cloacal Fingering, Cloacal Sex, Donnie being a total sweetie, Established Romance, I'm being told this isn't as sad as I think, Leo being a dork, Leo probably has a neck fetish, Leonardo (TMNT) is a Dork, M/M, Mikey and Raph are just referenced, Physical Disability, Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Sad sad sad, Still sad tho, T-Cest, Turtlecest (TMNT), adult turtles, also comfort, biologically correct turtles, cloacas instead of anuses, did I mention it was sad?, disability not being the story, no one dies, penises in tails, tcest, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalachelone/pseuds/kalachelone
Summary: Something has happened to the world. Donnie and Leo may as well be the only people left. Fortunately, they are enough for each other.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	A Dark And Haunted World

**Author's Note:**

> There are some more content notes at the end that could spoil some of the story. Jump there to see if you need to.

Leo sat in silence, breathing slowly, letting the last of the haunted world above him drain away. Patrol had been long, and he found the details weighing heavily on him, dragging out their recording and leaving him tired. He thanked each of his tools, his journal, his pen, the jar of precious ink, for the fine job they did helping him to write down his thoughts, a custom he had picked up from his years of Shinto practice to respect the spirits that reside in all things. It helped make the world a little less empty. Sometimes it felt like there weren’t many spirits left in the world. Sometimes it felt like that was all that was left.

Now he followed a trail of purple light given off by the bioluminescent fungi Donnie had planted throughout the lair to the bedroom they shared. The fungi didn’t give off much light, but enough that a turtle could find his way through the familiar layout, and it didn’t run out like candles and electricity

Leo missed candles.

He found his brother sleeping. In the dim, purple light, Leo could make out the terrible scars on Donnie’s legs. The long slashes reminded him of others more terrible still, a tunnel, a child who had just lost his parents, the katana that had killed them. Carefully, he pulled his awareness away and focused on his brother’s face.

Leo saw Don in everything good about himself.

He knew that without Donnie, he would have been an entirely different person. He and his other brothers would have grown up in a much harsher world, not just a world without electricity and running water, but a world without mercy. 

Their world had been dark and without comfort beyond what they could give each other. It was Donnie who gave that comfort first without being told how. The rest of them learned from him how much better life was, regardless of the deprivations, when one could be kind to someone they loved. He’d shown them in practical ways, giving them physical warmth, security in the form of cameras and motions sensors, health in the forms of decent food storage and relatively fresh drinking water, and access to knowledge of the upper world that kept them one step ahead of their many enemies. But it was seeing how happy it made him caring for his brothers, that taught them they too could be happy and helped them fashion themselves into something like people.

Without Don, Leo would have become something cold and ruthless, or so he’d imagined many times when Don’s life had been threatened, or Leo’s mood sunk too low. When that happened, Leo would be wracked with the knowledge of how much he would lose if he lost Donnie. Leo knew he would have still wanted to protect his brothers, but suspected that drive would have come from a much simpler place of black and white, absolutes and harsh pragmatics. It wouldn’t have been an expression of love, only a drive to keep the species going. Which of course was impossible, but instinctual drives have never cared whether attainment was a good thing to try for. Drives just drove

Leo eased himself into the bed to spoon behind Donnie. Careful not to wake him just yet, Leo got his arm under the sleeping turtle’s shoulders and pulled him gently close.

Leo could have fallen asleep right there nestled around his brother. This was the only place he wanted to be, the place where he felt as whole as he could these days. The longing threatened to overwhelm him. He pushed his beak into the crook of Donnie’s shoulder, breathing in his scent to ground himself back in this moment. 

Now Donnie could wake. And he did, slowly, his eyes fluttering open just a bit, as if he wasn’t at first willing to, but then a smile came over his face, the care of whatever dream had been causing his brow to crease forgotten. 

“You’re back.”

Leo slowly traced his hand up and down Donnie’s plastron noticing the musky scent beginning to fill the room as he nuzzled into the side of his brother’s neck.

“I am,” he murmured and ran his finger down the centerline of Don’s plastron.

“What time is it?” Donnie asked after a moment.

“Late. You should sleep.”

Donnie chuckled, and then hummed as Leo’s hand reached his tail.

“Don’t think I’ll be doing that any time soon.”

He turned toward Leo, eyes hooded. Leo curled the arm under Donnie’s shoulders and pulled at his hip to draw him fully to Leo’s side. 

He kissed Donnie along his jaw and down his neck, relishing the moment when Donnie tilted his head back welcoming Leo in. Leo bit into the thick shoulder muscle there just enough for Donnie to gasp and then finally churr. Leo answered back with his own, opening his legs a bit as Donnie’s roaming hand found the bulge between them and slid a thick finger along the seam of Leo’s slit and his hardening cock.

Their hands were practiced in what each other liked. Donnie rolled his thumb over the base of Leo’s tail in rhythmic circles, while Leo tugged and squeezed, overcoming the slight numbness that still lingered to give Donnie the sensation he craved.

Leo’s cock tumbled out first. He’d long ago stopped worrying about who dropped first. Either way the other was happy to get that response from their ministrations. Indeed, Donnie’s breath quickened as he took hold of Leo’s shaft, his own cock showing itself soon after.

“I’ve cleaned myself,” Donnie whispered breathlessly, much to Leo’s surprise. They hadn’t done that in a while.

Leo reached behind himself to search for the jar of lube, but couldn’t find it.

“Oh, it’s on my side.”

Donnie stretched his arm out towards the brown jar sitting on his bedside table. His fingers could almost reach it.

“A little help here?” 

Leo obliged by getting his hand under Donnie’s hip and tilting him towards the jar. Donnie’s fingers closed around it, and Leo eased him back down. 

Donnie started to open the jar, but Leo had other plans and caught the mouth that had come back to him with his own. When he’d seen Donnie sleeping, all he’d wanted to do was give his brother a pleasant awakening, but now he was overcome by a certain urgency. He pushed into Donnie’s mouth and felt his brother respond, their tongues meeting forcefully. 

“Here,” Donnie gasped nudging Leo impatiently with the open jar. Leo stuck his finger in and scooped out what seemed to be the last of the salve.

“I’ll need your help with the oil press later,” Donnie said.

“We can just use lamp oil,” Leo teased, just to see the look of indignation on Donnie’s face.

“No we cannot! I need to occasionally see what I’m repairing. After this it’s handjobs for you until I can make moahhh…”

Leo had snaked his hand in between Donnie’s legs and found his vent, tracing around the tight ring at the base of his cock and making Donnie shiver.

“Then we’d better not waste this,” Leo growled and pushed his finger in.

All indignation left Donnie’s face as he fell into the sensation of his brother’s thick, calloused finger sliding into him. After a moment Leo slid his other finger in giving Donnie just the right amount of stretch to make him churr. 

Leo kept his fingers inside Donnie, stirring him slowly, as he climbed in between Donnie’s legs. With his free hand, he carefully moved one of Donnie’s legs up over his shoulder. Donnie wasn’t nearly as cautious with the other one, grabbing it under the knee and pulling the dead weight aside to give Leo better access.

Donnie gave a long low churr, his eyes closing as a wave of pleasure washed over him, and Leo could feel he was ready. He pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock, pressed it against the soft flesh, and then paused. 

There was always a moment they shared right before, a ritual of beginning. Donnie opened his eyes and held Leo’s gaze. It was all there, everything they were, everything they were to each other, a mix of love and lust, and an understanding formed through years of surviving. In a world that had never wanted them, they affirmed they wanted each other. 

Then Leo was pressing in, slowly sinking into his brother’s heat. He needed this. He’d always needed it, even before the world ended, back when he had all his brothers, young and healthy. This was the only thing that had ever made his life make sense. 

And with Donnie he felt so much more, knowing his brother so intimately, giving him pleasure and knowing he wanted to give that back. In all their hard existence, to have someone who would make sure something felt good, make sure something in their lives was kind, meant everything.

When Leo felt Donnie’s inner walls start to release and saw a smile ghost across his face, he started a slow rhythm. It was like a dance, finding Donnie’s rhythm, that place where they fell into motion together, pull and push. 

At first, he could feel Donnie trying to push back and getting frustrated, not being able to get his hips as high as he wanted.

“Pillow,” Leo said. 

Donnie searched around to find Leo’s and hand it to him. He lifted Donnie’s hips with one arm effortlessly, using the motion to drive himself in a particularly hard thrust that made Donnie yelp in happy surprise. 

Leo smiled at that, and got the pillow underneath his brother, freeing up his hand to take hold of Donnie’s cock. He stroked Donnie’s shaft in time with his own thrusts.

Now Donnie’s churrs became a steady rumble. He pulled at Leo’s shell urging him deeper and faster. Leo thrust into him with the long strokes Donnie loved. 

“Right there. Oh god, don’t stop!”

And then Donnie was cumming underneath him lost completely in the throes of his pleasure and spilling out all over Leo’s hand and his own plastron. 

Leo gazed upon Donnie in wonder. Donnie’s eyes were scrunched closed in concentration, his mouth working as if to say something but only managing a high, rhythmic gasp. This went on for several moments, long after Donnie had ceased to ejaculate. These long orgasms were a marvel of turtle physiology, and Leo held Donnie at his peak with deep, short strokes that ground on Donnie’s prostrate, prolonging Donnie’s pleasure as long as possible. 

Slowly Donnie came down, his hands unclenching from Leo’s shell, his arms opening and wrapping around him. 

Leo started reaching for his peak then. His strokes started out deep, then quickened and stuttered, only to deepen again. He could not find his own rhythm and growled in frustration, then buried his head in Donnie’s neck as if to hide while his body continued to seek with desperate thrusts. 

Donnie wrapped his arms more tightly around Leo’s shell, encouraging him, slowing down his pace and lengthening his strokes. Steadying him.

“Where are you Leo?” Donnie asked softly.

Leo didn’t reply immediately, but then whispered, “The tunnel.”

Donnie pressed Leo’s head to his own, “You’re not there. You’re here with me. You’re having a flashback.”

Leo stopped moving altogether.

“He’s haunting me again.”

“That was a long time ago. He’s not here. You’re safe. Can you tell me five things you see?”

Leo pulled his head up just enough to peak around. 

“Purple light.” 

Donnie kissed his cheek, “What else?”

“A scale model of Captain Ryan’s ship from Space Heroes Three: Search for Dr. Mindstrong.”

Donnie chuckled and kissed him again, “What else?”

“Your eyes.”

Another kiss.

“Your beak.”

Kiss.

“The most handsome turtle in the world.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“And now, five things I can feel.”

“Tell me.”

“Your cheek.” Leo rubbed his cheek against Don’s.

“Your neck.” He kissed and nipped along Donnie’s neck.

“Your arms. Your shell.”

Slowly, Leo started to move again, drawing his plastron against Donnie’s.

“That’s four. What else can you feel.”

Leo hummed through a churr, “I’m working on it.”

His strokes started to gain confidence. And soon he was reaching again. Donnie’s hand on his shell guided him, Donnie’s voice pulled him up. 

“Leo, cum for me,” Donnie urged softly, “I want you to. I want you.” 

Leo followed Donnie’s voice, feeling his body, breathing in his scent, and finally losing himself just enough that he could let go. 

Leo came, flooding into Donnie as if a dam had broken.

“All of it. Give me all of it.”

For several moments, Leo did, and then slowed. Finally spent, he settled, feeling Donnie’s hand moving up and down his shell, slow and gentle. 

When they were still again, Leo slowly slid off and out of Don to nuzzle up against his side. He listened to the sound of Donnie’s breathing as it lengthened into sleep. Then, thanking all the spirits that had kept Don safe and alive, fell asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> More tags: PTSD, flashbacks, major injury, paralyzed limbs, significant scarring
> 
> This is my first fan fic, my first explicit story, and my first t-cest. If I'd known how fun these are to write I'd have been writing them a long time ago. 
> 
> I am starting to work on a larger story in which this one takes place. It would explain more what Leo is struggling with, and also all the deets on why the world has ended. But if you have any questions, please ask!


End file.
